power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Ranger
A New Ranger Is the 8th episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Plot On the planet Mirinoi top of the hills the Rangers were curious about the Silver Ranger that they didn't know about a 6th Quasar Saber then they discovered that they we're 7 Quasar Sabers and they search for the Purple Quasar saber but the Armada wants the Quasar Saber to make Jonathan even stronger and evil and get the Jaguar Galactic beast while Leo, Kendrix, Maya and their friends find away to head to earth. Story At the Hills, the Rangers aren't happy about what happened. {Sam} man i can't believed we have gotten beaten by that Silver Ranger. {Julie} yeah I never heard of a Silver Quasar saber before? {Taylor} Yeah that's so weird Maya only told us that there's 5 Quasar Sabers not 6? {Michelle} Hey guys look what I have found on my computer. {John} what is it Michelle? {Michelle] look hundreds of years ago spell people know as the Galaxy keepers who made 5 of them but one of the guardians named Elsia who made 2 Quasar saber the Purple and Silver she knows those astronemers want to use the 5 quasar Sabers for a weapon but Elsia hid the 5 Quasar Sabers on Mirinoi and the Purple quasar saber was sent to a planet where no one can find it and she hid the Silver Quasar Saber at the planet Neptune but then the Armada took the Silver saber to use it for evil as soon they find the Purple quasar as well. {John} So there were 7 Quasar Sabers and the people of Mirinoi didn't know as well? {Julie} Yeah and the Armada wont stop until they find that Purple Saber and the Jaguar Galactic Beast. {Taylor} so we have to get it first before the armada. {Alpha} Eye-eye-eye Taylor what you said I found the Purple Quasar Saber it's here on earth in a small cave at the beach. {Taylor} oh my Elsia must have hidden the purple Saber here in earth so the astronemers won't find it for thousands of years. {Michelle} okay we have to go get it thanks Alpha. {Sam} yeah thanks bud {Laughs}, On the Armada ship, {Princess Arkan} So the Purple Quasar Saber has been Earth this hole time Zeltrax I need you and my Warrior the Silver Ranger down there to get that Saber. {Zeltrax} Is you wish my princess Silver Ranger lets go. {Silver Ranger} Yes finally going to destroy those rangers ounce and for all {Chuckles}. {Theme Song} Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Far Far away Deep in space! Into a Galaxy you will know! Power Rangers Go Power Rangers go! There lies a Key! To the Answers and the Power you will know! Power Rangers go Power Rangers Go! Ah! Rangers! Turn up the Power Power Rangers Lost, Lost Lost Galaxy! Turn up the Power Power Rangers Lost, Lost Lost Galaxy! Turn Up the Power Power Rangers Lost Lost Lost Galaxy go! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! Episode 8: New Ranger On Mirinoi Leo and his friends try to find away to find the Rangers down at earth but they need some part to make a ship to head to earth. Meanwhile at the city Zeltrax and the Silver Ranger were attacking people and the Rangers Showed up and Fight them off. {Grunts} Red Ranger} Take this Rage of Flame ha! {Silver} Take this Red Ranger! {Screams} {Red Ranger} Oh yeah take this Lights of Orion activate ha! {Silver Ranger} take this Silver Ranger Blast ha! {Shouts) {Grunts} {Yellow} No leave Her alone! {Siver Ranger} I didn't really liked the color Red. {Groans} {Silver Ranger} well then Red Ranger I guess your time is Up {Laughs Evilly} {Gasps} {laughing} {Silver Ranger} Taylor! I-I uh {All} Lights of Orion attack ha! {Shouts} {Zeltrax} Silver Ranger come on we have to get the Purple Quasar Saber. {Silver Ranger} um yeah sure coming Zeltrax. {All} Helmets Off. {Julie} Whoa we does saw that the Silver Ranger didn't harm you? {Sam} yeah that was weird? {Taylor} um guys when Silver Ranger was about to hurt me it's like he knew who I was I think the Silver Ranger is My Brother Jonathan I think Princess Arkan have made Him evil. {Michelle} Tae are you sure. {Taylor Breaking of voice} I'm sure Michelle I can feel it. {John} Tae don't worry will find away to break the darkness out of him but right now we have to get the Purple Quasar Saber. {Taylor} okay John lets go guys Quasar Saber take us to a quick short cut to the Cave where the Purple Quasar Saber is. So the Rangers arrived at the cave then Zeltrax and the Silver Ranger brought a Monster named Flame Swords Men and he attack the Rangers and they fight, while Taylor went inside to get the Purple Quasar saber and Silver Ranger saw her haves the Purple Quasar Saber then she saw a door way seeing someone was trying to get through into this world she was shock in horror to see it was then she found the Jaguar Galactic Beast and they escape the cave and the silver Ranger had a terrible Headache and he retreat. Meanwhile in the fight the Jaguar Galactic Beast destroy Flames Sword Men with her Growling echo to defeat it then the ranger head back to DECA telling the Vetrane Ranger how they gotten the Purple Quasar Saber. {Taylor} Hey Dad how is things going on Mirinoi? {Leo} um Things are doing great how is yours? {Taylor} um good dad when I was in the Cave near the Beach I saw a Entrance Portal and someone was trying to get through Dad it was Trakeena I think she is trying to find a way out to terrorize the city of Angel grove to get revenge for her Father {Leo} Uh call you back sweetheart and find someone to bond with the Quasar saber. {Taylor} okay dad we will. Cast and Characters Lost Galaxy Rangers Allies *Dragonforce Rangers *Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Team Arrow *Veteran Lost Galaxy Rangers Villains Jennifer Lawson as Princes Arkan James Gaylin as Zeltrax Garrett Ryan as Silver Ranger